Before The Dawn
by Fangirl Mimi
Summary: Lebensgeschichte eines männl.Declonius, der auf einen blinden Jungen trifft. Der Junge ist NICHT Kouta! Shonen-Ai/Yaoi
1. Monster

**DISCLAIMER: Elfen Lied gehört nicht mir. Diese Geschichte basiert auf dem Manga von Lynn Okamoto.**

**WARNING: Shonen-Ai vielleicht auch etwas Yaoi!  
**

* * *

**KAPITEL 1: M O N S T ER**

In einem kleinen Waisenhaus lebte ein 12-jähriger Junge. An dieser Stelle wollen sicher einige wissen, wie der Junge hieß, aber er hatte keinen Namen. Die Leute nannten ihn alle einfach Zero. Für den Jungen war das aber egal. Ihm war alles egal. Er zeigte nie irgendeine Emotion oder Reaktion. Niemand wusste, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Aus diesem Grund wirkte er auf viele unheimlich. Nicht nur wegen seines Verhaltens. Auch sein Aussehen war nicht unwichtig. Kurze, dunkelrote Haare und Hörner. Nicht zu vergessen, seine emotionslosen Augen, dessen Farbe Blut glich.

Wenn Zero im Waisenhaus am Gang ging, hörte er oft flüsternde Stimmen hinter ihm, die über das „Monster" plauderten. Zero war auch das egal, er war es bereits gewohnt, dass andere Angst vor ihm hatten.

Als Zero eines Tages mal wieder im Wald hinter dem Dorf war und am Grabstein seiner Mutter betete, hörte er plötzlich Schritte hinter ihm, die dann wieder aufhörten. Zero drehte sich um und erwartete ein ängstliches Gesicht. Aber das, was seine Augen vorfanden, war kein angsterfülltes Gesicht. Es war ein Junge, der wahrscheinlich im selben Alter, wie Zero war. Das Aussehen des Jungen konnte man leicht beschreiben, da er einfache blonde Haare und graue Augen hatte. Der Junge hatte einen mittelgroßen Husky an der Leine. Der Hund schien etwas aufgeregt.

Plötzlich sagte der Junge etwas, dass Zero in Staunen versetzte: „Was ist denn los, Yuu? Ist da jemand?"

Zero antwortete: „Ja…aber warum fragst du sowas? Mich kann man wohl kaum übersehen." Der Junge tätschelte den Hund am Kopf und ging langsam auf Zero zu. Als er nah genug stand, konnte Zero erkennen, dass der Junge blind war. „Mein Name ist Yuichi. Yuichi Fujioka. Darf ich wissen, wie du heißt?"Zero war sprachlos, noch nie hatte jemand nach seinem Namen gefragt und da ihn alle so nannten war seine Antwort: „Zero, aber das ist nicht mein richtiger Name, alle nennen mich bloß so."

Yuichis graue Augen weiteten sich, sein Mund öffnete sich und es kam „Was hast du gesagt?" raus. Seine Hände griffen nach Zeros Wangen, der einfach nur verwundert Yuichi beobachtete, wie er ihn tastete. Die Hände glitten ins rote Haar und da fand er sie endlich. Die weißen Hörner, die von Yuichis Händen umschlossen wurden. „Dann ist es also war.", murmelte Yuichi. Er hatte anscheinend schon von Zero gehört.

* * *

**Bitte REVIEW!**


	2. Traurigkeit

**DISCLAIMER: Elfen Lied gehört nicht mir. Diese Geschichte basiert auf dem Manga Elfen Lied, der Lynn Okamoto gehört.**

**A/N: Shonen-Ai/Yaoi WARNING!**

**SONGS: Sleeping Sun[Nightwish], Shinkai[Elfen Lied OST]  
**

* * *

**KAPITEL 2: T R A U R I G K E I T**

Yuichis Hände fielen von den weißen Hörnern. „Die Leute im Dorf haben gesagt, ein Monster namens Zero, mit Hörnern wäre hier in der Nähe…", sagte er. Zero wusste, dass es auch diesmal so kommen würde. „Wieso bist du dann hier?", fragte Zero. Yuichi senkte den Kopf ein wenig. „Weil ich denke, dass du kein Monster bist. Du bist sicher auch nur ein Mensch…" Zero konnte es nicht fassen, was der Blinde von sich gab. Er? Ein Mensch? „Ich glaube ich muss dich enttäuschen! Du irrst dich.", sagte Zero. Yuichi war verwundert und fragte: „Wieso? Ich will doch nur mit dir befreundet sein!" „Befreundet? Das sah vorher aber anders aus.", er sprach Yuichis Reaktion auf die Hörner an. „Ich war bloß überrascht!", erklärte er. „Wieso willst mit mir befreundet sein?", fragte Zero scharf. „Weil…", fing Yuichi an. „Du hast nicht mal einen Grund. Ich gehe jetzt.", sagte Zero. „Warte! Ich werde morgen wieder hier sein! Um dieselbe Zeit!", versuchte er Zero hinterherzuschreien. Aber er war bereits verschwunden.

Am nächsten Tag war Zero wieder am Grab seiner Mutter, er konnte nirgendwo hin, also blieb im keine andere Wahl, als im Wald zu bleiben. Schließlich hat er seine Lehrerin und Klassenkameraden umgebracht. Auch wenn er nie die Absicht hatte einen Menschen zu töten. Eine feuchte, schnüffelnde Nase riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Es war Yuichis Hund Yuu. Zero stand auf und drehte sich zu dem Besitzer. „Bist du es?", fragte Yuichi. „Wenn du den Typen mit den Hörnern meinst, ja.", antwortete Zero. Er ging auf Yuichi zu und murmelte: „Du hast also nicht gelogen." Yuichi tastete nach Zeros Hand, als seine Hand, die von Zero gefunden hatten, sagte Yuichi: „Willst du jetzt mein Freund sein?" Zero konnte es nicht fassen, dass diese Junge einfach nicht locker ließ. „Von mir aus." Auf diese Antwort legte sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf Yuichis Gesicht. So ein Lächeln hatte Zero noch nie gesehen, alle die er kannte waren hinterlistig oder bösartig. Auf Zeros Wangen erschien rötliches. _Gott sei Dank, kann Yuichi das nicht sehen!_, dachte Zero.

Yuichi zerrte ihn an der Hand in Richtung Dorf, doch Zero weigerte sich. „Du kannst mich doch nicht mit ins Dorf nehmen! Wenn die anderen dich mit mir sehen, werden sie dich ebenso verleugnen!" Yuichi drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zu Zero: „Nein…Wir gehen nicht ins Dorf.", sagte er. „Wohin dann?", fragte Zero bedenklich. „Lass dich überraschen!"

Nachdem die beiden eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß durch den Wald gegangen waren, erblickte Zero etwas Blaues, Glänzendes. Nach ein paar Schritten spürte er weicheren Boden, seine Schuhe sanken fasst ein. „Wo sind wir?", fragte der Rothaarige verwundert. „Das ist das Meer…in meinen Erinnerungen war es sehr schön." _Dann war er also nicht immer blind…_, dachte Zero. Er sah Yuichi fragend an und sagte: „In deinen Erinnerungen…Was ist passiert, dass du jetzt blind bist?" Yuichi sagte Yuu, er solle ihn zum großen Stein bringen, aber auf Zeros Frage antwortete er nicht. Yuu brachte sie an einen Felsen, der aus dem Sand ragte. Der blinde Junge setzte sich darauf, seine Hand klatschte neben ihm an den Felsen und Zero setzte sich dann auch.

„Es ist keine schöne Erinnerung, aber ich erzähle es dir. Meine Eltern und ich waren im Auto, es regnete. Plötzlich krachten wir in ein anderes Auto. Daraufhin verlor ich mein Bewusstsein. Als ich aufwachte, war meine Mutter tot, mein Vater schwer verletzt und ich konnte nicht mehr sehen." Zero spürte sein Herz schmerzen und griff sich an die Brust. „Das tut mir sehr leid.", Zero spürte das erste Mal in seinem Leben Traurigkeit. „Das muss es nicht…Dich trifft schließlich keine Schuld."

Zero konnte die Traurigkeit so stark spüren, dass ihm die Tränen kamen. Er hielt sich bereits die Hände vor das Gesicht. Yuichi hörte leichtes Schluchzen. Ihm war klar, dass es nur von einem kommen könnte. _Er ist definitiv kein Monster._, dachte Yuichi. Er taste nach Zeros Kopf, als er den fand, nahm dieser die Hände vom Gesicht und schaute Yuichi überrascht an. Yuichis Hand fuhr über Zeros Wange, Zero wurde rot, als er bemerkte, dass bereits die Sonne unterging. Er sah Yuichi in die grauen Augen, als dieser sanft sagte: „Du bist kein Monster…"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Liebe

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ELFEN LIED!**

**Sooo, diesmal wird es etwas dramatisch^^, hoffe ihr mögt es:)  
**

**

* * *

KAPITEL 3: L I E B E**

Das Sommerfest rückte langsam näher und Zero hatte tatsächlich fast jeden Tag mit Yuichi verbracht. Er bemerkte langsam, dass sein Herz immer zu rasen beginnt, wenn Yuichi zu nah kam, oder dass er in Yuichis Gegenwart schnell Rot wurde. Zero war glücklich, aber das änderte sich in einem einzigen Moment.

Er und Yuichi waren wieder am Meer, auf dem Felsen, als der Blinde sagte: „Ich werde nach dem Fest wieder nach Hause gehen, mit meinem Vater…". Zero spürte, wie alles zu Grunde ging, als er das hörte. Das Gefühl von Einsamkeit breitete sich in seinem Herzen aus. Da bemerkte er, dass das Gefühl, das er für Yuichi empfand, keine Freundschaft war, sondern Liebe. _Liebe._ Er widerholte dieses Wort in seinen Gedanken immer wieder.

„Aber keine Sorge, ich komme nächstes Jahr wieder!", sagte Yuichi. _Nächstes Jahr…_

Am Tag des Festes traf Zero den Entschluss, seine Liebe zu gestehen. Auf dem großen Festgelände war es allerdings schwer Yuichi zu finden. Endlich sah er Yuu und kurz darauf Yuichi mit seinem Vater, der ihm anscheinend gerade eine Lektion erteilte, aber warum? Als Zero etwas näher bei den beiden war, konnte er das Gespräch mit anhören:

„Hör mal, Yuichi! Du kannst dich nicht mit so einem Jungen treffen!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil das ein schlechter Einfluss ist! Weißt du überhaupt, dass dieser Junge in diesem Dorf als Monster bekannt ist?"

„Aber er ist nett, ich mag ihn."

„Ich verbiete dir dich mit ihm zu treffen!"

Zero wusste, dass Yuichi sicher nicht klein beigeben würde, aber die Antwort war alles andere als erwartet: „Gut, wenn er tatsächlich ein Monster ist…"

Zero kamen beinahe die Tränen, um sich nicht zu blamieren, rannte er schnell durch die Menschenmenge in den Wald. Vor dem Grab seiner Mutter brachen die Tränen aus ihm heraus und er fiel auf die Knie. _Monster, Monster, Monster, MONSTER!_ Er konnte dieses eine Wort immer wieder in seinem Kopf hören. „Mama…", er grub seine Finger in die Erde, „Mama…MAMA, WIESO! WIESO HASSEN MICH ALLE? WIESO?", er nahm seine Hände aus der feuchten Erde und stemmte sie gegen den Grabstein. Seine Tränen waren nun etwas milder. „w i e s o ?"

* * *

**REVIEW**


	4. Abschluss

**A/N: Zero wird von Yuka Aka-Chan genannt, weil Aka Japanisch für Rot ist. Da seine Haarfarbe rot ist, Aka-Chan:) Übrigens gibt es dann mehr über die beiden in den nächsten Kapiteln^^  


* * *

KAPITEL 4: A B S C H L U S S**

Die Schulglocke ertönte, Kirschblütenblätter fielen zu Boden und rahmten das Schulgebäude wunderschön ein. Es war eine typische Szene aus einem Shoujo-Manga, wenn beide Hauptcharaktere zueinander gefunden hatten, ein _Happy End_. Aber ein Manga konnte nicht Realität werden. Das machte sich der Junge, der gerade die High School abgeschlossen hatte, immer wieder klar. Immer wieder ließ er diese Zeilen durch seine Gedanken wandern.

Warum?

Weil er die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben hatte. Er konnte sich immer noch an den Grabstein seiner Mutter erinnern, an den Schmerz und an…Yuichi. Kurz nachdem er hierher gezogen ist, kamen ihm bei den Gedanken an die vergangenen Ereignisse, die Tränen. Doch jetzt, nach 5 Jahren in Tokyo, spürte er bei diesen Gedanken einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust. Er konnte dieses Gefühl jedoch nicht beschreiben, er wusste nur, dass es so wehtat, dass er lieber nicht an Yuichi denken sollte.

Er ging den auf dem Gehsteig entlang und trat dabei auf etliche Kirschblütenblätter. Er trug seine Uniform gemäß den Schulregeln, obwohl das ab jetzt egal war, da er dort gerade seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte. Es war eine ganz normale Uniform mit Hemd. Seine Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, der recht unordentlich aussah. Kein Wunder. Prügeleien waren schließlich an der Tagesordnung. Ja, auch hier wurde er wegen der Hörner gemobbt, oder wegen seiner Gleichgültigkeit? Dass er keine Gefühle hatte? Er kannte die Antwort selbst nicht. Er wusste nur, dass sie ihn nicht leiden konnten. Nicht leiden…Hass?

Hass…das erinnerte ihn an seine Anreise in Tokyo…

„_Mama…MAMA, WIESO! WIESO HASSEN MICH ALLE? WIESO?", er nahm seine Hände aus der feuchten Erde und stemmte sie gegen den Grabstein. Seine Tränen waren nun etwas milder. „w i e s o ?"_

_Diese Nacht weinte er sich in den Schlaf. Er bildete sich ein, die Tränen noch am Morgen gespürt zu haben. Aber eines war sicher, er konnte nicht hier bleiben, sonst würde er irgendwann wieder in dieses Waisenhaus zurück müssen. Da fiel ihm die Stadt Tokyo ein. Das Geld für die Reise konnte er einfach stehlen. Genau das tat er auch. Er kaufte sich von dem Geld ein Flugticket nach Tokyo. Der Flug dauerte nicht lange, nicht mal 1 Stunde. Dennoch angekommen in Tokyo, wusste er nicht was er tun sollte, er hatte sein ganzes Leben im Waisenhaus verbracht. Was tun? Er hatte Glück im Unglück. Ein Mädchen namens Yuka sprach ihn auf seine Hörner an, die zwei kamen ins Gespräch, wo er erwähnte, dass er kein zu Hause hatte. Yuka nahm ihn zu sich auf._

Yuka…Sie war etwas älter als er. Ungefähr 19. Sie war ein sehr nettes Mädchen, er mochte sie, auch wenn sie immer davon sprach, einmal der großen Liebe zu begegnen, das ihn ja überhaupt nicht interessierte, konnte er ihr zuhören. Und sie liebte es, davon zu sprechen, sogar mehr als ihre süßen Kleider. Er mochte sie zwar, aber Yuichi mochte er immer noch mehr, auch wenn Yuichi ihn hasste. Aber davon wusste Yuka nichts.

„Aka-Chan!", eine weibliche Stimme zerriss die Ruhe, die er gerade so genossen hatte. Um die Person zu sehen, machte sein Körper eine Halbdrehung. Zwei große braune Augen starrten ihn an. Diese Augen gehörten eindeutig zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen, dessen Nase direkt vor seinem Gesicht platziert war. „Yuka, ich sagte doch, ich gehe heute allein nach Hause…", sagte er. „Tja, habe ich wohl nicht mitbekommen!", das Mädchen zwinkerte und lächelte ihn an, aber er fand daran keinen Spaß. Das ließ sich in seinem Gesicht deutlich zeigen. Als Yuka das bemerkte, setzte sie ihr Schmollgesicht auf und ballte ihre Fäuste. „Komm schon, ich wollte dich wenigstens heute abholen, das ist schließlich ein wichtiger Tag für dich!", erklärte Yuka. „In wie fern?", fragte er. Diese Antwort schien Yuka nur noch wütender zu machen. Aber das war er bereits gewohnt. Wenn etwas mal nicht nach ihr lief, passiert genau das, es gehörte bereits zur Tagesordnung. Nach ungefähr drei Sekunden Stille kam Yukas Antwort: „Naja, du bist jetzt frei…Aka-Chan." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde nun von einer gewissen Traurigkeit geprägt, „Geh und suche Yuichi."

Er stand da wie versteinert, seine Augen aufgerissen vor Schreck, er bekam kein einziges Wort heraus. Woher wusste sie von Yuichi? Yukas Kopf senkte sich, als würde sie Demut empfinden. „Weißt du noch, als ich dir ein Tagebuch zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte?", fragte sie. Wie könnte er das vergessen, es war ein dickes Buch mit linierten Seiten, der Einband war rot, wie sein Haar. Deswegen hatte sie es für ihn ausgesucht. Immer wenn er sich einsam fühlte, dachte er an Yuichi. Er schrieb diese Gefühle in diesem Buch auf, er wusste noch, was er als erstes reingeschrieben hatte:

_Yuichi, ich liebe dich… _

„Als ich vor einigen Tagen aufräumte, fiel mir das Buch versehentlich hinunter, und zwar so, dass das Buch geöffnet vor mir lag. Ich wollte es sofort wieder schließen, aber da las ich diesen Namen und die Worte dahinter…", sie schaute nun mit Entschlossenheit ihm in die Augen, „Hör mal, wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, sag es ihm! Wie soll er deine Liebe erwidern, wenn er nichts von deinen Gefühlen weiß, Aka-Chan?" Er senkte seinen Kopf, so dass man seine Augen durch seine langen Haare nicht mehr sehen konnte, aber Yuka konnte die glänzenden Perlen erkennen, die über seine Wangen liefen. „Ich habe bereits vor längerer Zeit aufgegeben, Yuka…"

„Aka-Chan, ich wollte dich abholen, weil ich mich verabschieden wollte.", ihr durchbohrender Blick war auf ihn gerichtet. Er blickte mit Verwunderung, die sich in seinem Gesicht zeigen ließ, auf um verdutzt zu fragen: „Verabschieden?" Musste jetzt auch noch Yuka aus seinem Leben treten? Mit gedämpfter Stimme begann sie zu erklären, was sie genau meinte. „Ich meine nicht, dass wir uns nie wiedersehen werden, aber du solltest auf eigenen Beinen stehen und dir Ziele setzten. Du kannst nicht immer auf mich Verlass haben. Finde jemanden, den du lieben kannst. Und damit meine ich Yuichi. Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du nichts für ihn fühlst. Wieso hast du überhaupt aufgegeben? Ha?", langsam begann sie zu schreien. Er wischte sich mit dem linken Ärmel seiner Schuluniform die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und erwiderte Yukas drohenden Blick. „Könnten wir das bitte daheim besprechen?"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
